finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Telmen Temkka/Final Destination FANFIC (By Telmen Temkka)
Hello everyone! This is my fanfic od Final Destination. 'Survivors ' #Ellen Claire - 1st survivor to die. #Kitty Todd - 2nd survivor to die. #Lime Glis Carter - 3rd survivor to die. #Berry Crystal - 4th survivor to die. #Steve Honore - 5th survivor to die. #Fred Peters - 6th survivor to die. #Tony Treaser - 7th survivor to die. #Lucie Anderson - Last survivor to die.(Visionary) 'Casualties' #Annie Opalstone- Cassie's twin sister #Cassie Opalstone- Annie's twin sister #Monica Nadu- Steve's girlfriend. Cameo. #Mary Bella- Sexy girl. One of Berry's friends. #Curtis Elisers- One of students. Cameo. #Phylip Amethyst- Lucy's ex-boyfriend who had a sex with somegirl. Lucy accidentally saw it before openning disaster. Then their relationship was divorced. Premonitional deaths Students went to Beach!80's Night Party. But gas station located near party location was exploded. #ELLEN- Gas station explodes. Then metal tube flies and impale Ellen's neck. #KITTY- Another metal tube flies and collide Party platporm. Then Party sign collapses and fall on her to crush her head. Fallen sign shaped like eye. #LIME- Little metal spikes towards gas truck to explode. Then explotion incinerated Lime. #BERRY- Large metal shard of gas truck towards Steve and him. Then object splattered them both. #STEVE- Large metal shard of gas truck towards Berry and him. Then object splattered them both. #FRED- Another object hit and splattered him. #TONY- Truck flies and towards him. #LUCIE- Truck flies and towards her. Deaths #ELLEN- She shopping with Kitty and Bell at Mall. During they arrived 6th stories, Ellen sit on the railing of a balcony. Suddenly little girl fell and leave her barbie doll. Then Ellen accidentally stepps on doll's head to slipps backward. Then fell on floor of mall to smash her head. Kitty and Bell saw horror of Ellen's violently smashed head. Sign/Clues: *She told her friends, "My head is nearly blow up by about maths exam... huh". *She didn't saw warning, warning says "Construction ! Objects falling". *Comment on Annie and Cassie's photo at the memorial covered Annie head. Annie's head covered by word "miss". It's foreshadow of Ellen's death. *Gust of wind blows her before she went into mall. *Ellen fell off from 6''' story of mall. it's mean of '''666. *She accidentally stepped on doll's head to fell off from 6th story. Then her head smashed like she been stepped doll's head. *Ellen and her friend drinks Slushee totally cool '''at the mall. *At the memorial she asked "Can you gonna shopping with us at mall?" to Lucie. *Lucie saw newsfeed about "Shopping accident of '''Hellgirl's death". Actors and actresses who maybe portray those characters #a- Lucie Anderson #Eddie Cibrian - Tony Treaser #a - Fred Peters #a - Steve Honore #a - BerryCrystal #Ellen Page - Lime Glis Carter #Dana Davis aka Monica Dawson from Heroes - Kitty Todd #Jennifer Lawrence - Ellen Claire #Gabby West aka Kara from Saw 3D - Annie Opalstone #Mackenzie Rosman aka Ruthie from 7th heaven - Cassie Opalstone #Alexandra Daddario - Mary Bella #a - Phylip Amethyst #Tania Raymonde - Bell Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction